zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 30: Last White Day
'Last White Day '''is the 30th chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 2nd chapter in the volume 8 manga. Premise ''Sakura receives cream puffs for White Day and afterwards she begins to feel sick as she begins receiving strange notes from a stalker. Yomi's Introduction Yomi points out that today is White Day, a special holiday where girls give the boy they like chocolate. Despite how exciting it is, a trap lies in waiting... Summary As Sakura is walking through the hallway she is approached by a boy who gives her chocolate. A few students observe her and remark on how cute and sweet she is- even giving obligation/casual chocolate to several people when it isn't even required. She sits down in class as her friends observe everything she got in return and they claim she gave out too many. She claims not to have noticed; although she mentally finds it pretty amusing to see how much thought people put into spoiling her. Suddenly, Kamiya, a classmate approaches with handmade chocolate for her. She brightly accepts it and he walks away when a few girls call for him, causing Sakura's friend to ask her if she gave him something that nice. She confessed that she made him a really fancy chocolate in comparison to the singular pieces she gave everyone else, which doesn't surprise her friend since he's the school's Idol for girls in comparison to her Idol status for the boys. However, while she says she would go out with him if he confessed to her- she mentally remarks on how boring it is to stay with one guy. It's then she spots a strange box for her but finds no name on it. But after they open the box, the trio of girls admire the large, expensive cream puffs inside and recognize them from an expensive shop. Sakura is shocked as even she can't afford something like this, and she is earnestly touched by the gesture and bites into one. But oddly enough, she notices that after her friend tries the cream she reacts with disgust, but she pays it no mind and soon finishes the entire box. Just then, she worriedly looks around feeling someone's gaze upon her- only to find nobody looking her way. Her friends don't take it as seriously, saying this isn't uncommon for her. As Sakura and her friends prepare for gym class, she is beginning to feel light-headed and uncomfortable. Her friend reminds her of how much she just ate and heads off to tell the teacher while Sakura lays on the bench to try to relax. She can still feel like someone is there but assumes it's just a secret admirer unable to make a confession and soon drifts off to sleep. Shortly after her friends awaken her and remark on how sweaty she looks and that gym is over. She gets up, feeling cold and worse than before suddenly as a paper falls from her gym jackets pocket asking if she liked the cream puffs. She begins to freak out while wondering who this strange person is to have sneaked their way in there and leave that note. Later, as school is concluding Sakura's friends attempt to speak to a few male classmates, claiming she has a stalker now and they're kind of scared to walk home on their own. As this is going on, a few girls nearby begin to make fun of Sakura and blame her for this, due to giving out so much chocolate, and it's noticed how unreliable the guys that fawned over her are. Sakura is upset to see this- but suddenly Kamiya offers to accompany her. She is surprised but thanks him for sacrificing his club time for her and they take off. While they make their way to her place he claims it isn't that big of a deal though and remarks on how anxious she looked, although she quickly denies it and her upfront responses cause him amusement. She is surprised by his comment as she isn't used to being called anything but cute -or manipulative- but she seems receptive of it. It's then she notices that they are near her place and she offers to just head the rest of the way herself, but Kamiya insists on making sure she makes it home okay and he gives her a little push as she stands there and stares at him while making her way inside. She continues watching him as he says goodbye and takes off, leaving her to remark on how different he is than other guys. Sakura stares at the box of chocolate Kamiya gave her on her desk when her mother suddenly comes by to ask if she knows where the scissors are. She claims that she hasn't seen them since the prior day when they were used to cut ribbon and she takes off to keep looking. Sakura observes the box further before deciding to focus on catching her stalker and make sure Kamiya knows she will be okay. The following morning Sakura finds her mother in the middle of cleaning when she stares at her daughter in alarm. She tells her to look at the mirror when she expresses confusion, and startled, Sakura sees that someone wrote You don't have to be scared. It's fine. on her shirt. Sakura confides to her Mother what happened and they rush to the police. Unfortunately they can't do anything without any sort of real proof of an intruder. At school the stress begins to build up for Sakura, and she confronts the several boys who she gave chocolate to. Her abrasive nature catches everyone off guard, but she isn't given any answers and is soon reduced to tears until Kamiya approaches her to try to calm her down. He remembered overhearing a boy from class 3 who vanished around the 14th after mentioning his desire to make Sakura something, causing her to recall who he might be referring to when she thinks back to a meek male wearing glasses that she gave chocolate to. He attempted to speak to her, telling her how much he liked her and how he knew everything about her, and his sudden behavior had made her uncomfortable and she coldly told him that they don't suit one-another before joining her friends. She recalled how they started to mock him after revealing she only gave him chocolate out of pity, and as she remembers eating the cream puffs she begins to feel sick again realizing he must be doing this out of revenge. Suddenly, Sakura yells out that she gave chocolate to a worthless guy, referring to the stalker- but to her horror she finds Kamiya in front of her and he incidentally believes she meant him. He walks away after telling her not to speak to him anymore. A few days later, Sakura sadly makes her way home as she overhears a few girls discussing Kamiya hooking up with a girl from another class. As part of the re-gifting process they ended up hanging out together. She tries to convince herself that he isn't worth it since she's popular anyway, and she begins to cry after opening the present he gave her to see it's just a box of cookies- which he made for the girls he didn't have romantic interest in. By now she feels terrible realizing she was beginning to like a guy who never felt anything for her, and suddenly she hears a voice that startles her. She recognizes it as the boy from class 3 as it remarks on her rejection and thanks her for eating the cream puffs he made. Sakura hurriedly tries to find the source of the voice, when suddenly she realizes it's coming from her as the disembodied voice remarks on how they have become one now. With shaking hands, she realizes the voice is coming from her stomach and begins to piece together what happened to realize he killed himself, which is why he vanished, and he used his own blood in the cream puffs. The voice remarks on how much they like her as she attempts to make herself vomit in a panic. Despite this she can't do anything, and she stares in horror while trying to understand why a human would go to such lengths. It's then she feels a sudden pain, and she recalls how her mothers scissors have gone missing as the voice says that now that she understands him they can be one in the same, and she looks down to find the scissors beginning to pierce their way through her stomach, with blood splattering on the cookies nearby. Later, Kamiya is at home when his mother arrives with a package for him for Valentines Day. She remarks on how strange it is since the holiday has passed though, showing him the cute homemade chocolate heart in the box. It has a note on it saying I Am Only Yours. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi remarks on how Sakura will become one with Kamiya as she watches him begin eating the chocolate. She begins licking one of her own candies and wonders if the Readers will be re-gifted, asking them to confide to her later on in secrecy. Yonkoma Sakura is shown to go to the toilet to "relieve herself" and she states how her stalker and herself were only one for a short time. Characters *Sakura Moeno *Yuuto Kamiya *Unnamed Loner Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Vol 8